Zack Fair
Zack Fair is a member of SOLDIER who joined at a young age. He was born in Gongaga a nd is the student of Angeal Hewley. Background Joining SOLDIER The Wutai War Genesis' Betrayal Gillain's Death After Zack and Tseng met with Genesis and Angeal at the Banora Mansion, Zack chased after Angeal back into the village, desperatly seeking answers. When he arrived at Gillain's house again, he found Gillain lying dead on the floor. Not knowing what truly happened and with Angeal standing there, Zack blamed Angeal for her death and punched him out of the house. But before he could continue, he was met with Genesis once again who mentioned that Gillain couldn't live like that anymore. Angered, Zack ran after Angeal but was stopped by Genesis - who later summoned Bahamut. By defeating the summon easily, Genesis revealed his wing to Zack, who was confused about everything that was happening. Zack was told that SOLDIER were monsters, but Zack highly disagreed. When Genesis flew away and with now Angeal away from sight, Shinra had ordered helicopters to bomb the remains of Banora to cover up the massacre that occured there. Zack watched as Banora was engulfed him flames, finally coming to the conclusion that both Angeal and Genesis had deserted Shinra. The Modeohiem Reactor Sephiroth's Madness Burning of Nebelhiem Sephiroth's Disappearance Sin Pilgrimige Post-Pilgrimige Deepground Disappearance Personality Image Weapons Relationships Angeal Hewley Angeal is probably Zack's best friend. Even though Angeal has the tendency to always tell Zack what to do, Zack admires him greatly and strives to be just like him. Zack only tends to listen to a fraction of what Angeal advises but as he got older he begins to realise how important those things he said were to him, especially when he recieves the Buster Sword after Angeal is killed. Genesis Rhapsodos Zack has a tough time understanding Genesis - whom tries to get Zack to understand Loveless throughout his betrayal. Even though Zack was ordered to stop Genesis, he has hope that he can save Genesis from his insanity. When Genesis is Angel's guardian, Zack has the tendency to get over-excited in his presence. Sephiroth Zack idolizes Sephiroth as do all new recruits do in SOLDIER. When being placed on many missions alongside Sephiroth, they form a comfortable friendly relationship. However when Sephiroth learns of his past, Zack doesn't understand how Sephiroth could change so easily. Like with Genesis, Zack has hope that he can save Sephiroth. Kunsel Kunsel was probably Zack's first contact when he entered SOLDIER. Kunsel acted as a guide and told him everything about using materia and other useful things in battle - although Zack used to forget half the time. When Zack becomes more busy with missions, they can only keep in contact via phone but Zack never replies to his messages because he doesn't know how to work his phone properly. Tseng At first, Zack thought Tseng was big-headed. But as he learned more about what the Turks did, he began to envy them in some ways. Zack and Tseng were placed on many missions together which formed their friendship. However, Zack doesn't understand why Tseng never sent him the letters Aerith wanted to give him. Aerith Gainsborough Zack met Aerith when he fell off a reactor in Midgar whilst trying to talk sense to Angeal. He visited Aerith often and helped her sell flowers to the locals in the slums to make money and to make people see what Aerith does. Cissnei From meeting Tseng and the other Turks, Zack met Cissnei. Despite Zack being away a lot, they used to hang out often wherever they could and talk about dreams and wishes. At Costa Del Sol, the two enjoyed a beach vacation before it was ruined by Genesis Clones. Cloud Strife Zack first met Cloud when they were both on their way to Modeohiem to save Hollander from Genesis. The two became close very quickly and Zack acted as a mentor to Cloud and a sort of brotherly figure for him in SOLDIER. Zack realises how much potential Cloud has when Cloud defeats Sephiroth in the Nebelhiem reactor. Tifa Lockhart When visiting Nebelhiem with Sephiroth, Zack got to know Tifa through the tour and they became quite good friends despite only knowing each other for a few days. Zack develops this protective personality around Tifa, especially after Sephiroth destroys Nebelhiem and kills Jon Lockhart. Angel Lovel Zack first meets Angel when he goes to Bevelle whilst looking for Genesis. Noticing she was very shy, he tries to be fun and cheerful around her to bring out some laughter. He enjoys making Angel laugh and finds it refreshing. Rikku Jane Lovegood Zack knew Rikku before the pilgrimige and did have a few dates with her now and again but it never went into anything serious. He finds Rikku's personality amusing and thinks that she is some sort of long lost twin of his which he didn't know about. Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters